


Глубже кожи

by mishmedunitsa



Series: Гримм-немагичка [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishmedunitsa/pseuds/mishmedunitsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Немагическое" AU — Ник и Шон не Гримм и ведьмак, а обычные люди в обычном мире. Ник работает пожарным и спасает Шона из огня — но после пожара у него остались шрамы.</p><p>Английская пословица "beauty is only skin deep" — букв. "красота только глубже кожи" — примерно то же, что у нас "с лица воду не пить", а если чуть романтичней — то "красота в глазах смотрящего".</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-2015 для команды WTF SeanNick 2015</p><p>сиквел - "Виски и верный выбор"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Глубже кожи

Из зеркала на него смотрело чудовище. Шон усмехнулся, когда получилось зажмуриться не сразу. Сегодня ещё на пару секунд дольше. Ну вот, он же привык — привыкнут и другие. Им придётся. 

Брюки с идеальной стрелкой, безупречно сидящая рубашка, галстук, так подходящий к цвету его глаз. Глаза. С коротким рыком Шон отшвырнул галстук в сторону, полоска матово блеснувшей ткани свернулась на полу дохлой змеёй. Галстук был любимым, Шон мгновенно устыдился. Неподобающие эмоции, неподобающее поведение. Нужно благодарить судьбу и всех богов за то, что остался жив. Не только жив, но и вполне себе здоров, даже про глаз врачи говорили с вполне не лживым воодушевлением — надежда есть, и когда всё как следует заживёт, зарубцуется… Когда-то это будет. 

Нужно благодарить судьбу и того расторопного пожарного. Нужно быть довольным тем, что осталось. Всё просто: вот лимон, вот стакан — сам себе делай лимонад, пей не морщась. 

Он пил. Он пил несколько дней — тихо, прилично, так, что даже приходящая уборщица, из тех что внимательней, чем его детективы, не обнаружила следов наутро. Он умел держать себя в руках. 

О как он умел держать себя в руках. Ладони зудели от желания что-нибудь швырнуть — в отмытое от копоти, слишком прозрачное окно, пропускающее так много света. Но Шон просто сжал кулаки. Время тоже поджимало, пора было выдвигаться, первый рабочий день после долгого …отдыха — наверняка деликатные подчинённые будут называть это так при нём. Что ж, отдохнул — пора и честь знать.

Консьерж проводил его долгим любопытным взглядом, отразившимся в череде стеклянных дверей. Охранник на стоянке опустил глаза. Дежурный в отделе отдал честь, задрав подбородок так высоко, что видел потолок — но не своего капитана. Понятно, будет хреново. Шон подобрался, вздохнул поглубже — и открыл дверь. 

Ничего не произошло. Вернее, всё было как обычно. Лишь чуть громче прозвучали приветствия, чуть сердечней. Никакой торжественной, мать её, встречи. Ву с кипой дел тут же подскочил, как будто даже тесня в сторону кабинета, по пути многословно объясняя, спрашивая, выпрашивая… нарываясь? Вот так с порога? 

— Сержант, достаточно! Я разберусь. — Ву просиял на этот начальственный рык так, словно ему объявили о премии, и, скинув стопку папок на стол, в момент оказался у двери. — Гриффин и Рубел, скажи, чтоб явились. И кофе.

— Без всякого сомнения, кэп! Что-нибудь ещё? — он потоптался у двери, умильно глядя на своего капитана. Шон привычно поднял глаза к небу — вернее, к потолку, давно уже взывавшему о ремонте на средства из бюджета города. Как же прекрасно быть здесь. 

Мысленно Шон сделал ставку — против себя же, — какой будет их реакция. Стук в дверь, щелчок замка — и он выиграл. Радовало, что интуиция и психологическое чутьё остались на высоте. Чуть-чуть огорчило, что Гриффин так заметно вздрогнул, глянув ему в лицо. Впрочем, быстро собрался. Рубел же была в своём репертуаре — посмотрела с любопытством, несколько дольше, чем позволяли приличия, а потом едва заметно пожала плечами и совершенно расслабилась, словно отпуская это всё мимо себя, сочтя несущественным. 

Гриффин ничуть не изменился, Рубел постриглась короче и стала ещё симпатичней. Теперь, преодолев первые неловкие минуты, напарники выглядели естественно, почти комфортно. Если лучшие детективы в такой форме, похоже, в отделе всё в порядке. 

Ву наконец, едва не пританцовывая, внёс необходимую для выживания дозу кофе, улыбка даже после его ухода словно таяла в воздухе, освещая всех троих почти маниакальной радостью её хозяина. Шон передёрнул плечом, отгоняя видение. Глотнул слишком много разом — довольно отвратного полицейского кофе, о котором мечтал, лёжа на больничной койке. Поморщился. 

— Доложите по делу О’Брайена. — Лёгкий не то чтобы ропот, но вздох несогласия он проигнорировал. — Поподробней. 

Пока напарники, почти по ролям, на два голоса рассказывали о поисках ирландского маньяка, Шон словно раздвоился. Частью сознание моментально включилось в привычную работу: вычленяло главное, отсеивало ненужное, мимоходом замечая какие-то новые нюансы в отношениях подчинённых. Но половина — наверное, та самая, которой досталось в пожаре — как будто погрузилась в некий болезненный анабиоз, застыла, наблюдая без интереса и без цели за окружающим через мутную плёночку бельма. Шон очнулся от неловкого покашливания Хэнка.

— Так что, сэр…

— Конечно же, допросите этого официанта заново, наверняка он что-то видел, просто боится признаться. Тереза, не мне тебя учить, как допрашивать таких трепетных юношей. 

Хэнк просиял — минуту назад он явно опасался, что капитан не в себе. Шон опустил глаза… глаз в бумаги. Пальцы, стиснувшие ручку, стали синевато-белыми от напряжения. 

— Сразу после допроса зайдите к криминалистам, а потом ко мне с докладом. 

Больше никаких ритуалов не требовалось — это значило на капитанском языке: «Свободны, скройтесь с глаз». Но Хэнк неловко мялся возле стула, за что Тереза наградила его коротким свирепым взглядом — и уверенно начала сама:

— Сэр, на какое время вызвать Бёркхарда?

Шон в искреннем недоумении приподнял бровь — этого имени не было в просмотренных бумагах по делу О’Брайена. Но моментально ожгло пониманием, он чуть откинулся назад в кресле. 

— Думаю, от этого уже не будет никакой пользы. Впрочем… На завтра?

Рубел безжалостно улыбнулась уголком губ:

— Завтра он на дежурстве, сегодня выходной. Я уже выучила его график, пока он тут околачивался. 

Тут уже попытались подняться обе брови, слева едва заметно задергало болью.

— Что, он решил перевестись в полицейские из пожарных? 

— Да нет, сэр, — очень интересуется вашим самочувствием, ну и поиграть в расследование, видно, тоже хочется, — пренебрежительно усмехнулась она, как бывалый мореман над сухопутной крысой. 

Шон почти не помнил его — вернее, помнил какие-то нелепые детали. Пятно сажи на щеке, встрёпанные, словно вставшие дыбом волосы, пуговицу с оплавленным краем на тёмной ткани смешного короткого пальто с капюшоном. Какой шершавой и горячей была эта ткань, когда парень тащил его к выходу, прижимая к себе лицом: «Не дыши, погоди немного, слышишь!». Боли он тогда почти не чувствовал — всё пришло позже. Как и осознание, что он измазал всё это смешное пальто своей кровью и сукровицей, месивом, в которое превратилась его кожа, его лицо. Парнишка был совсем молодой — так Шону показалось. Наверное, первый раз в серьёзной переделке, первый раз спас кого-то — вот и пытается «закрыть гештальт». Шон зло закусил губу — самый край, чтоб не заметила слишком проницательная Рубел. Она заметила. Не опустила глаз — обвела его лицо взглядом, будто погладила — «спокойней, бывает и хуже». Да. Нужно помнить об этом. А любопытствующему мальчишке пусть будет урок. 

— Хорошо, пожалуй, часа на три. И скажите Ву, чтоб принёс ещё кофе. 

Это было окончательное и бесповоротное «проваливайте», даже своевольная Тереза тут же послушалась. 

 

Он оказался вовсе не мальчишкой. Молодым, но не юным, нет. Шон почувствовал себя попавшим в собственную ловушку: слишком разозлил себя, представляя юнца, жаждущего славы, — и теперь он… С некоторых пор эти идиомы были мысленно под запретом, но иных слов, кроме как «потерял лицо», Шон не мог найти. Может быть, всё же стоило отдохнуть подольше, как и предлагали врачи и начальство — Шон чувствовал себя слишком странно. Трудно было поймать, дать определение этим эмоциям. Что-то сродни тому, как если бы встреченный в парке в центре Портленда смешной лохматый пёс, играющий с осенними листьями, вдруг поднял голову — и оказался волком. 

— Ник Бёркхард, — он сжал руку Шона, на мгновение задержал — и выпустил как-то резко, словно забылся. По привычке начал спасать, тянуть к выходу из огня? 

Нет, это было не звериное в нём — если только чуткая осторожность, с которой он говорил о пожаре, с которой смотрел, не опуская глаз, на ожоги Шона. Наоборот, слишком человеческое, слишком влекущее к себе. Шон слушал его тёплый голос, смотрел на крепкие руки, которым было словно бы скучно лежать просто так на коленях, Ник то разглаживал потёртую джинсу, то поправлял воротник джемпера, то касался уха или губ. И эти касания были чем-то вроде кода, языка глухонемых — или полуслепых, как Шон. Или как маячки-напоминалки — с очередным лёгким движением пальца по не особенно усердно выбритой щеке Шон вдруг понял, что помнит слишком много из того вечера. Слишком. 

— Капитан! Эй, кто-нибудь, воды! Шон, вы слышите меня?

Он снова лежал головой у Ника на коленях, чувствовал щекой — исключая наркозную глухоту отбаливающего шрама — колючую мягкость его джемпера, чувствовал его тепло. Это стоило того, чтобы вспомнить? Вероятно. Призрачный огонь выжигал его изнутри, лизал, сжирая заживо, щёки — но в этот раз пожарный был здесь, был рядом с самого начала. 

— Шон, дышите. Дыши! Давай со мной, глубоко — раз, два…Твою мать, окно открой, бегом! — в пламени, кажется, мелькнула, метнулась куда-то знакомая фигура в мешковатой куртке: откуда здесь Ву? Нет, здесь только Адалинда в чёрном, напоминающем рясу платье в пол, бывшая любовница, экзальтированная девица, дошедшая до края в стремлении вернуть импозантного и небедного приятеля — вкрадчивый голос, то умоляющий, то угрожающий, запах и белый дым каких-то благовоний, мешочек с торчащими иголками, набитый чем-то даже на вид неприятным, как мелко наколотые острые кости. Ярость оставленной женщины, не имеющей и не имевшей никаких прав на него — разрушительная, но не слепая, чётко, метко направленная — на него, Шона. Безвольно осевшего на постель, надышавшегося дымом ядовитых «благовоний» Адалинды. Белая рука с тряпкой — эфир? — приближается к лицу. Темнота, жадное возбуждённое дыхание, плеск какой-то жидкости — и едва слышный звук прикрытой двери. Всё. 

***  
В третий раз они встретились через месяц, после очередного курса лечения Шона, после отдыха в дорогом тихом пансионе на берегу моря — в компании крабов и чаек, да лохматого хозяйского волкодава по кличке Монро. Ник зашёл не по делу — и дела-то никакого уже не было, Адалинда всерьёз считала себя ведьмой и пыталась наслать сглаз на арестовавших её Рубел и Гриффина. Шон, сроду не веривший ни во что сверхъестественней высадки на Луну, окончательно убедился в том, что самое дьявольское зло в этом мире творят люди, а не высшие силы. 

А высшие силы творят, возможно, добро?.. Он случайно поднял усталые глаза от экрана ноутбука, сморгнул — и увидел полосатого от жалюзи Ника за стеклом. Сморгнул ещё раз, ещё. Ник, запрокинув голову — она удобно легла в очередной смешной капюшон смешного пальто, — хохотал над чем-то с Гриффином и Рубел, Ву с плохо скрытой завистью смотрел из угла. Шон поднялся из кресла — и Ник тут же обернулся, словно слышал сквозь стекло или видел затылком. Кивнул детективам и в одно движение скрылся из виду. За мгновение, прошедшее до стука в дверь, Шон успел почувствовать острое разочарование — и испуг: не галлюцинации ли у него, с его-то историей болезни.

Но это был Ник. Они стояли возле дверей, неловко переступая, точно танцуя на месте, пока Ник не рассмеялся снова. 

— Ну так как вы, кэп? — Шон усмехнулся, глянул в наполненные отчаянной смелостью глаза. — Эту вашу… горячую штучку, говорят, упрятали в лечебницу?

Улыбаться стало трудно, но Шон смог. Ник качнул головой, словно ставя для себя галочку: «молодец, испытание прошёл». 

— Я немного знаю про это, ну вы понимаете. Опыт. — Это было так, Шон не смог совладать с собой и залез как-то на сервер пожарного департамента: Ник Бёркхард за пять лет работы спас больше сотни человек из пожаров разной степени сложности. — Нельзя сделать вид, что вы про это забыли. Нужно … отпускать, хотя бы по чуть-чуть. 

Шон покосился на него уже чуть-чуть видевшим левым глазом.

— Да видишь ли, Ник, тут особенно не забудешь. — Он провёл по щеке, по губам так же, как тогда Ник. — Памятный подарок всегда со мной. Соседский мальчик вчера ехал со мной в лифте и плакал от страха.

Ник поморщился, уставился в пол. Потом сжал кулаки, словно решившись на что-то — и резко поднял голову, шагнул ближе. 

— И что? Вы, может, не верите — но некоторые смотрят не только глазами. Смотрят — и видят.

За стеклом стояла хрустальная тишина, Рубел с восторгом в хулиганских глазах беззастенчиво подглядывала в щель жалюзи, Гриффин оттаскивал её, но без особого успеха, потому что и сам пялился. Ву поднял «виктори», поймав разгневанный взгляд Шона. Потом, наверное, вспомнил о премии — и скрылся за колонной. 

Ник пожал плечами и улыбнулся устало, разжал кулаки.

— В общем, я хотел сказать… я хотел…

И Шон решил, что теперь его очередь спасать. 

— Ник, ты сегодня обедал? 

Они вышли из участка — как, наверное, выходят новобрачные из церкви: сквозь строй умилённых родных и близких. Ник неловко повёл плечами, остановился на крыльце — солнце красиво подсветило его отросшие волосы. Шон видел их так чётко — каждую прядь, каждый блик, отливавший то вороным, то каштановым. Видел так, как должен был видеть, как видел до пожара. Наверное, Ник прав, есть что-то такое, что видно не глазами, что видно… сквозь кожу. Глубже, совсем глубоко, где-то у сердца.


End file.
